Especial Noche de Brujas Corazón de Melón
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: En el instituto Sweet Amoris tiene planeado hacer una gran fiesta de noche de brujas para sus estudiantes. Pero por un encuentro, todo cambio. Haciendo de esta fiesta, una pesadilla. Terminando encerrados en una mansión, desconocida. Las respuestas caen en un juego y deben de pasarlo para poder salir de allí.
1. Chapter 1

-Ya casi terminamos los preparativos chicos, muy buen trabajo.-El profesor Farrés nos felicito.  
Estábamos preparando todo para la fiesta de noche de brujas en el instituto. Apuntaba a que sería fantástico. No habíamos tenido clases y todo era risas a montones.  
Algunos hablaban sobre el disfraz que llevarían y la música que se pondría. Alexy sería el dj esa noche.  
-Elena-el profesor me llamo- ¿puedes ir a comprar algunos aperitivos? Creo que nos harán falta más noche.  
-Por supuesto.-conteste.  
-Bien, este… Armin ¿puedes ir con ella?  
-Claro.-Dejo de colocar las telarañas en las paredes.  
El profesor Farrés nos dio el dinero y nos dirigimos a la salida.  
-¿Qué te pidió Farrés?-me pregunto.  
-Muchos dulces, de todos modos. Es noche de brujas.  
-Eso me recuerda que ayer por la noche estaba jugando un videojuego. La historia era bastante interesante.  
-¿De qué trataba? Tal vez lo he jugado…  
-Conoces el juego llamado: ¿Mundo perdido?  
-Mundo perdido….-trate de buscar en mis memorias pero no sirvió de nada.-No… lo siento. Pero, cuéntame de que trataba.  
-Bueno, el juego narraba un extraño suceso en un manicomio, los personajes estaban totalmente sumidos en su locura. Pero en realidad no era un manicomio. Es bastante extraño explicarlo, ''a causa de algo'' ''ellos'' quedaron locos. Estaban tan mal de la cabeza que tuvieron que encerrarlos en ese lugar hasta el día de su muerte. Entonces, años después…  
-Espera.-Le dije- Ya llegamos…-entramos al bazar y compramos las bebidas y dulces que necesitábamos y alguna que otra botana.  
-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo. Llevábamos muchas bolsas que cargar. Armin me dio una paleta que había comprado y la puso en mi boca sin previo avisto. La saboreé tenía un sabor dulcemente ácido.  
-Es de mis favoritas.-Me dijo con su paleta en la boca.  
Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, ya estaba atardeciendo y aun necesitábamos disfrazarnos, algunos ya tenían todo en sus casilleros y otros debían de volver a casa.  
-Ustedes… jovencitos.-Escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas.  
Volteamos a ver y vimos que era una anciana, su cabello era largo, blanco y muy bien cuidado. Su ropa parecía cara y lo único extraño en ella eran que sus ojos eran totalmente blancos.  
-Se le ofrece algo.-Armin se quito la paleta de la boca y me aparto un poco de la anciana. No le daba buena espina.  
-Sí, por favor ¿podrían ayudarme a cruzar la calle?  
Ambos nos quedamos atónitos. La calle estaba completamente vacía, ni un alma caminaba, salvo nosotros tres. No me negué y accedí, haciendo que Armin también ayudara de mala gana.  
La ayudamos a cruzar la calle y ella atentamente nos agradeció con un abrazo a cada uno.  
-Eso fue extraño.-Dijo Armin.  
-Pero al menos hicimos nuestra buena acción del día ¿no te hace sentir bien?  
Armin me miro con cara de preocupación, sus ojos mostraban algo.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-N-nada. Ah de ser solo mi imaginación.- Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.  
Era extraño que se comportarse así. Pero sabía bien que no diría nada.  
Llegamos de nuevo al instituto y dejamos las cosas en el aula. Ya casi no había nadie, antes de dejar mi bolsa en la mesa me di cuenta de que en las bolsas que dejo Armin había algo brillante. Era un disco…  
-Armin ¿Compraste un disco en el bazar?  
-¿Yo?-Se acerco.- No.-Lo observo.- ¿Pendelum? ¿Propane Nightmares? No conozco esa canción.  
-Ni yo.  
Entonces decidimos dejarla allí, de todos modos algo de música no sería tan malo. Ya era tarde, necesitaba ir a recoger mi disfraz con Leigh. Armin armo todo por mí, él quería que le dejará escoger mi disfraz. No me negué, no tenía idea de que vestirme y resulto ser el de una chica gato. Me mantuvo el disfraz en sorpresa, hasta ahora, que me dijo que ya estaba listo y podía ir a recogerlo. Bueno, el disfraz me salio gratis. En realidad no sabía ni como era.  
Corrí, ya se me hacia tarde. Cuando llegue observe que la tienda estaba abierta.  
-Buenas tardes.-Entre.  
Observe que Rosalya jalaba de la mano a Leigh. Casi lo tumbaba del mostrador.  
-¡Rosalya! ¡Qué hermoso disfraz!  
Llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de gothic Lolita negro con encajes igual de dorados que sus ojos. Un sombrero pequeño y su cabello blanco estaban peinados con dos coletas hermosamente onduladas. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto.  
-¿¡Te gusta!?-Estaba emocionada-Lo hizo Leigh solo para mí.  
-Sí, realmente Leigh tiene talento.  
El solo asintió a lo que dijo y continuo serio.  
-Por cierto, ¿vienes a algo?-Me pregunto Rosalya.  
-¡Ah, sí! Venia para recoger un pedido de un disfraz.  
-Sí, ya está listo. Ven para que te lo pruebes.-Lo saco debajo del mostrador y mostró el probador.  
Cuando me lo puse por completo, jamás pensé que por primera vez en mi vida, me viera tan… Sexy. Me sentía avergonzada pero… Sexy.  
-Armin, ¡eres grande!  
Rosalya toco la puerta del probador.  
-Ely ¿Ya te lo pusiste?  
-S-si.-Conteste.  
Abrió la puerta y me miro.  
-¡Es muy lindo! ¿¡Lo llevaras!?  
-Sí.  
-¡Entonces! ¡Déjame maquillarte y peinarte!  
Me jalo hacia afuera y me metió a una puerta que nunca antes había visto.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
Mire un enorme armario y un tocador con miles de cosas.  
-Esta son algunas ropas diseñadas por Leigh que aun no termina. Aquí suelo guardar el maquillaje que no suelo usar… y se fue acumulando y… acumulando… ¡Bueno, da igual! Siéntate.  
Comenzó a peinar mi cabello y a maquillarme. Me sentía algo avergonzada pero ella parecía disfrutarlo.  
Paso algo de tiempo hasta que me dio el último toque. Dio el toque final pintando mis labios de un color durazno.  
-Lista.  
No podía creerlo, ¿esa era yo? ¡Era yo!  
-Rosalya…-la mire-¡Eres la mejor!-la abrace.  
Salimos las dos juntas y Leigh nos esperaba con una sorpresa para las dos.  
Quito cuidadosamente el sombrero de Rosalya y le puso una corona dorada, era hermosa y después se acerco a mí y puso en mis orejas de gato y dos rosas rojas de un intenso color.  
Con una leve sonrisa nos miro. Rosalya estaba emocionada, brinco hacia él y no lo soltó del brazo.  
-Creo que es hora de irnos.-Dijo Rosalya.  
Ya era de noche, las estrellas y la luna eran perfectas. Caminamos hacia el instituto y cuando llegamos escuchábamos que todo retumbaba por la música.  
Se habían montado una verdadera fiesta. Hermosos disfraces mire pasar. Ya me sentía avergonzada y algo apenada.  
Procedimos a entrar. Había mucha gente y el ambiente parecía ser bueno.  
-Pero vaya, vaya.-Escuche la voz de Castiel, seguida de la de Lysandro-Al parecer la inocente gatita decidió sacar las garras.  
Me sorprendió, vestido de vampiro, ¡Pero qué vampiro! Casi quisieras que te mordiera.  
-Realmente ese traje te queda muy bien.-Hablo Lysandro.  
El venia vestido de duque, el solo verlo era hipnotizador.  
-Realmente se ven bien los dos.-Dije.- Pero Castiel….-Mi voz convenzo a sonar algo sensual- Sorprendentemente el ser vampiro te queda bien…  
Mi forma de hablar hizo que se sonrojara y luego se fuera. Lysandro le siguió la corriente.  
Cuando menos me di cuenta ni Leigh ni Rosalya estaban. De pronto la gente se comenzó a acumular más. Hasta que choque con el pecho de alguien.  
-P-perdón.-Lo mire a la cara. Estábamos tan pegados y tan cerca que nos sonrojamos.  
-Al parecer… esto se salio de control.-Nathaniel volteo a otro lado totalmente rojo.  
Hubo un momento en que había tanta gente que no podíamos despegarnos.  
-T-tenemos que salir de aquí.-Me abrazo delicadamente y comenzó a empujar a la gente con su espalda procurando que no me hicieran nada.  
Por fin habíamos llegado a la cancha de básquet.  
Todo esta era vergonzoso. Pero Nathaniel no desaprovecho para alargarme y decirme que me veía realmente bien. El iba con lindas orejas de gato y una ropa contorneaba muy bien su cuerpo. Realmente se veía bien.  
-B-bueno… Me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Fue un gusto verte.-Se despidió y se fue.  
Mire a Alexy como todo un DJ al parecer no iba disfrazado, venía vestido como siempre.  
Todos bailaban y parecían divertirse.  
-¡Ely!-Escuche un grito y después mucho flash seguidos. Dejándome ciega.-Te estaba buscando.  
Armin ¿eres tú? Trataba de volver a ver correctamente.  
-Si.-Se abalanzo contra mí y me abrazo por la espalda puso su cabeza en mi hombro. –Te vez muy bien.-Susurro a mi oído. Hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo y después de eso vino otro flash. No dejaba de tomarme fotos, hasta que separo de mí. Pude ver de qué iba vestido, mantenía una guitarra eléctrica en su espalda, color azul. Su ropa era rockera y tenía un collar de púas que acentuaba su cuello.  
-T-te queda genial.-Solo pude decir eso estaba sorprendida. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo.  
El rió y agradeció.  
-¡Chicos la están pasando bien!-Alexy grito por el micrófono. Todos estaban emocionados.- ¡Entonces sigamos bailando!  
Alexy puso un disco en la computadora y paso de ser una canción electro a una más oscura. Volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor y todo… estaba cayendo al piso. Alexy trato de quitar el disco de la computadora pero fue inútil, esta se seguía reproduciendo.  
-¿Qué está pasando…?-Todos habían caído desmayados.  
Los únicos que estábamos parados allí mismo eran Armin, Alexy y yo. La canción resonaba con fuerza por toda la escuela.  
-Amber, ¡Amber!-Nathaniel entro rápidamente y busco a su hermana. También estaba tirada en el suelo.  
-Nathaniel, ¿Qué paso?-Corrí hacia él.  
-Todos… todos comenzaron a desmayarse…  
De repente vino a mi cabeza aquel disco de la tarde.  
-A-Armin… no será culpa de ¿aquel disco? No será, esa… su canción.  
De pronto dio fin y toda la escuela quedo en penumbras.  
-Que… que está pasando…


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Que alguien encienda las luces!-Me estaba enojando. Tenía miedo de pisar a alguien. De repente una pequeña luz me encegueció. Era el PSP de Armin.  
Comenzó a alumbrar lo que podía y cuando a Nathaniel se dio cuenta que, en sus brazos. Ya no estaba Amber.  
-¿A-Amber?-Nathaniel estaba en Shock. Su indefensa hermanita ya no estaba con él y ninguna otra persona. Solamente quedábamos nosotros cuatro.  
-Nathaniel-me acerque a él.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
-P-pero y Amber y… todos.  
-Si no descubrimos la causa de este apagón no podremos descubrir la desaparición de Amber y de todos.  
Por alguna razón su cara cambio y se noto más tranquilo.  
-Gracias.-Su cara se noto más serena. Ambos nos levantamos del suelo, listos para emprender la investigación.  
-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Alexy.  
-Primero hay que volver a entrar al instituto.  
Comenzamos a caminar, solamente con el PSP de Armin alumbrando.  
Logramos llegar hasta la puerta y salir. Algo habia cambiado en el ambiente… no parecía... el instituto.  
Llegamos a la entrada y entramos.  
-N-no hace un poco de frio.-Me abrace para conservar calor.  
-La temperatura descendió mucho.-Dijo Nathaniel.  
-C-chicos…-hablo Armin. Su mano comenzó a temblar.-N-nadie se ha dado cuenta que hay dos ojos rojos observándonos.  
No queríamos voltear, no debíamos voltear. Nos habíamos paralizado por completo.  
-¿Quieres jugar?-Escuchamos una voz cercana y pequeños pasos.  
Buscamos de donde provenían. De pronto los mismos pasos y voces se multiplicaron.  
-Esas voces…-Armin habia recordado algo.-Puede ser…-Comenzó a buscar algo en su PSP.  
-Armin ¡No te pongas a jugar!-Lo regañe mas no me hizo caso.  
-Aquí esta…-Miro hacia el frente.-Esos ojos y esos pasos… ¡Son muñecas!-Alumbro hacia el frente.  
Habia acertado. Eran muñecas victorianas realmente dañadas por el tiempo. Sus ojos tenian un oscuro brillo y esas voces erizarían la piel del más valiente. Comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros y a sujetarse de nuestra pierna.  
-¡Me mordió la pierna!-Grito Alexy.  
-¡Tenemos que regresar!-dije.  
-¡No! ¡No podemos!-Armin renegó.  
-¡Acaban de morder a tu hermano! ¡Estás loco! ¡Si seguimos aquí nos van a matar!-Patee a una muñeca lejos.  
-La única salida es seguir adelante, una vez que entras no puedes salir. Háganme caso.  
No quedaba otra opción.  
-Cuando cuente tres, correremos. ¡TRES!  
Nos armamos de valor y corrimos. Eran demasiadas muñecas pero nos estábamos librando de ellas. ¡El plan funcionaba! Al menos eso habia creído…  
El piso comenzó a crujir y en paso en falso, todos caímos. ¿Cómo demonios se habia destrozado el piso?  
Habíamos caído fuertemente.  
-¿Están bien?-Sobe mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos y por fin podía ver algo más que oscuridad. Estábamos en una vieja habitación y en las dos camas que yacían allí… estaban atadas dos personas.  
Todos se levantaron y observaron.  
-¡Castiel, Lysandro!-Estaban atados en forma de equis a la cama. Al parecer el escuchar sus nombres los hizo reaccionar.  
¿Cómo habia pasado algo así? ¿Desde cuando en el instituto tenia planta baja y tan escabrosa?  
Los dos volvieron en sí y se dieron cuenta de la situación.  
-¿Qué es esto?-Lysandro trataba de zafarse pero era inútil. Las muñecas comenzaron a caer en cascada por el agujero en el techo. Estábamos en problemas.  
-En mi bolsillo-hablo Castiel-Hay una navaja Suiza.  
Era de vida o muerte, tenía que moverme rápido.  
-¿En cuál?  
-El izquierdo.  
Los chicos trataban de desatar a Lysandro pero era inútil las cuerdas eran demasiada gruesas. Las muñecas comenzaron a venir hacia nosotros.  
-¡Rápido!-Castiel me hizo reaccionar. Saque la navaja y comencé a cortar. Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada momento y la cuerda apenas se habia cortado.  
-Vamos a jugar… Vamos…  
Sus voces resonaban en mi cabeza.  
Ya habia podido liberar una de sus manos. Los chico ya habian podido desatar tres cuerdas y estaban por liberar a Lys.  
-Listo.-Habia liberado sus dos manos. Rapidamente seguí cortando la cuerda de la pierna mientras el intentaba librarse de la otra.  
-¡Vámonos!-Grito Nathaniel. Salimos de allí. Lysandro cerró la puerta con seguro y nosotros respiramos una vez más. Escuchamos fuertemente como intentaban derrumbarla.  
-Hay que avanzar-dijo Castiel. –Pero nos dimos cuenta que habia dos pasillos que tomar.  
-¿Cuál?-Pregunte.  
-Esperen...-Armin saco nuevamente su PSP del bolsillo. Quedo totalmente petrificado.  
-Oh ¡genial! ¡El chico Gamer se pone a jugar mientras nuestras vidas están en peligro! ¡No podía pedir más!-Castiel estaba a punto de explotar.  
-Este lugar…-hablo Armin-¡Todo este lugar…! ¡Es igual al juego! El pasillo derecho es el correcto.-Camino hacia el.  
Bueno una vez ya nos habia salvado. Tenía que hacerle caso.  
-Leigh… creo que… estamos perdidos.-Rosalya se habia quejado.  
-Eso creo…  
De pronto Rosalya miro que veníamos corriendo.  
-¡Mira! ¡Son los chi-!  
-¡No hables!-Gritamos todos la unisonó y jalamos a los dos.  
De algún modo teníamos que salir de aquí y al parecer… la única salvación que teníamos… era aquel juego.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡A donde vamos!-Grito Rosalya mientras era arrastrada por nosotros.  
-Hay muñecas asesinas siguiéndonos… ¿Mas preguntas?-Le dije.  
-¿Muñecas?-Se sorprendio.  
Al frente se podía ver una gran puerta. Nos apresuramos a llegar. Los chicos usaron toda su fuerza para empujarla, era enorme y pesada.  
Escuchamos un estruendo. La puerta que habia mantenido encerrada a las muñecas habia estallado. Venían volando y a gran velocidad.  
-¡Maldicion!-Comencé a empujar junto con los chicos. Solo pudimos abrir un pedazo donde cabíamos perfectamente.  
-¡Rápido!  
Rosalya y yo entramos primero. Castiel y Lysandro ya estaba preparados para cerrar la puerta en cuanto el último entrara.  
Todos volvieron a empujar pero era demasiado pesada y las muñecas comenzaron a estrellarse haciendo más difícil el trabajo.  
-Rosalya….-La observe.  
Ella asintió. Habia entendido mi mensaje. Volvimos a ayudar.  
-Ya casi…-Dijo Castiel.  
Una muñeca trato de meter su mano pero fue arrancada cuando la cerramos por completo.  
-Mi corazón…-Sentia que se iba a salir del pecho.  
Un pequeño temblor sacudió la sala.  
-¡La puerta!-Grito Alexy.  
Observamos que de arriba una enorme soldadura de hierro caía y la cubría.  
-Primer nivel pasado…-Dijo Armin totalmente calmado. Parecía tener total control de la situación.  
La sala comenzó a iluminarse por antorchas que se encendieron automáticamente. Todo estaba alfombrado y los sillones eran de terciopelo verde y rojo mientras que en el centro de la sala habia una mesa con un juego de té de porcelana.  
Un extraño sonido comenzó a inundar la sala.  
-¿Una orquesta?-Dijo Lysandro.  
-Que linda cancion…-me traía un poco de paz después de tantas locuras.  
-¡T-tápense los oídos! ¡Ya!-Grito Armin.  
-Es una cancion realmente agradable…-Nathaniel comenzó a cerrar los ojos.  
-Tiene razón.-Castiel sonreía.  
-Está bien, me los tapo.-Dije.-Para que Castiel sonriera así esta cancion tenía que estar embrujada.  
Lysandro, Castiel, Nathaniel y extrañamente Alexy que se habia puesto sus audífonos parecían estar en trance, se tambaleaban de un lado a otro.  
-Leigh ¿¡Que haces!?-Tapo las orejas de Rosalya, mientras caía en el encanto de esa hermosa tonada.  
-M-Maldicion… me está haciendo efecto-Armin se tambaleaba.  
-¿Qué?-No escuchaba nada.  
Armin trataba de darme señas para que viniera hacia él. Movió sus labios pero no entendía nada. Con sus últimas fuerzas quito mis manos de mis oídos y se sostuvo con mis hombros.  
-Elena…-hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto- Tu y Rosalya salgan de aquí… nos expusimos mucho a la música… tómalo-me daba el PSP.  
-P-pero…  
-Tómalo… tienen... tienen que encontrar la salida, si terminan el juego todos estaremos bien. Lo prometo.  
Todos comenzaron a caer al suelo totalmente dormidos. Cuando volteé de nuevo con Armin el ya se encontraba igual que los demás.  
Tome todo el valor y la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir.  
-¡Rosalya! Tenemos que irnos…  
Ella estaba tirada en el suelo junto con Leigh. Estaba despierta pero quería mantenerse con él.  
-¡Rosalya!  
-No quiero ir…-Su voz sonaba fría.  
-Aunque no quieras iras, si de verdad quieres que Leigh despierte y vuelva a estar juntos otra vez.-Trate de decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.-Vamos…-tome su mano.  
La levanto del piso y comenzó a seguirme de mala gana. Le costaba trabajo alejarse, pero aunque sea mis palabras la hicieron reaccionar un poco.  
Abrimos la única puerta que habia y salimos de la sala. Solo habia pasillos y más pasillos. Todo era un completo laberinto.  
-¿Por qué no enciendes el juego?-Me dijo Rosalya.  
Habia tenido una gran idea. Hice lo que me dijo y el juego se reinicio desde el punto donde estábamos.  
-Hay algo dibujado en una habitación… Tenemos que-  
-Elena-su voz me interrumpió. Estaba a punto de llorar. -Perdóname Elena, no puedo más.  
Corrió hacia la dirección contraria. No me sorprendio, realmente quería estar con Leigh. Pero cuanto más se alejaba el miedo se apoderaba de mí.  
El PSP comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla se narraba una misión.  
''El frasco de la vida debes de encontrar, encuentra la pintura correcta, ella te dará la interrogativa. Ten cuidado con los mentirosos''  
-¿Mentirosos?  
La pared que estaba a mi izquierda se movió. Maldicion, me habia dado un susto de muerte. Una puerta secreta se abrio. No habia otra elección… debia entrar.  
Un cuarto lleno de hermosas pinturas me rodearon. Habia una en particular enorme, de un hombre y una mujer. Llevaba el nombre de ''novios''. Mas aquellas miradas que tenian, eran muy penetrantes para mi gusto.  
Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. No habia nada, solo pinturas estáticas y con nombres muy raros.  
-Que hermosa mujer…-era una pintura con un paraguas debajo de la lluvia. Trate de tocarla pero la mujer comenzó a moverse.  
-Ve a la tercera puerta allí lo encontraras.-Me dijo.  
-No vayas…-grito otra pintura.  
Todas comenzaron a hablarme.  
-N-no- ¡no entiendo nada!-grite.  
Todos callaron.  
-Novios ¿Cuál es el interrogatorio? –Me dirigí hacia ellos.  
-¿y cómo sabes que somos nosotros los correctos mas no los mentirosos?  
-Son los únicos que no hablaron, un mentiroso habla y habla y el que esconde la verdad se mantiene callado, totalmente serio. Porque en su mente recorren preguntas y ¿Qué son las preguntas? si no interrogatorios que buscan su respuesta  
-Excelente deducción señorita.-La mujer me hablo.  
-Gracias. Ahora ¿Cuál es la pregunta?  
Los dos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. El hombre hablo: ''Se transporta por el aire y llega a tus sentidos. Dolor tristeza y muchos sentimientos deja en tu camino. No se puede tocar, ni oler, tampoco saborear, pero de su productor de sonido si… busca en tu corazón o en tus oídos''.  
-¿He?-Habia quedado sorprendida.-M-me la puede repetir…  
Los dos rieron vil mente, caí demasiado bajo.  
-¡Esta bien! ¡Déjenme un momento! Mm… Se transporta por el aire y llega a mis sentidos… No es el sentido del tacto, ni la vista y tampoco el gusto. Queda solo el sentido del oído… y… ¿el corazón?-Ya estaba totalmente confundida.-Maldicion, la única buena para estas cosas es Melody.-me enoje- Esperen… Melody… ¿Melodía? ¡Exacto! ¡Encontré la respuesta!  
-Háznosla saber.  
-El sonido se transporta por el aire, la música te hace sentir dolor, sufrimiento o cualquier sentimiento. Ocupas la boca para cantar y tus oídos para escuchar. Las melodías vienen del corazón… ¡La respuesta correcta es la MUSICA!  
Los dos se quedaron paralizados, el enorme cuadro comenzó a moverse dejando de paso otra puerta por abrir.  
-¡Lo logre!-Abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y un foco iluminaba una mesita con un frasco arriba de ella.  
Entre con cuidado y lo observe. El líquido era cristalino y un poco rosado. El PSP comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.  
-¿Felicidades?-otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla-Cumpliste la primera misión leí, sal al pasillo y protege a tu amigos. No te dejes llevar por la locura de este sitio. –Leí-¿Locura?  
De repente la voz de Armin resonó en mi cabeza:  
''El juego narraba un extraño suceso en un manicomio, los personajes estaban totalmente sumidos en su locura''.

-Entonces…-me dije-¿Nosotros somos esos personajes…? ¿Si nos quedamos aquí… nos convertiremos en ellos?  
Sacudí mi cabeza, teníamos que escapar. Salí de aquel lugar y llegue al pasillo.  
Habia una pequeña placa enfrente de mí.  
-¿Cuidado con las paredes? ¿Qué significa eso?  
Comencé a caminar y una mano negra me atrapo del brazo y me jalo hacia la pared. El PSP salio volando. Otra mano en la pared lo tomo. Se estaban acumulando. Otra mano tomo mi cabello. Tenía que escapar. Con mis últimas fuerzas mordí la mano que mantenía mi brazo preso. Jale mi cabello hasta que logre escapar. Busque el PSP pero ya no estaba… habia desaparecido y frente a mi… habia un mar de manos listas para atraparme. Tome el frasco nuevamente. Tenía que llegar a donde estaban ellos y encontrar la solución de este lugar de locos para poder volver a casa con todos…


	4. Chapter 4

Comencé a correr entre los pasillos llenos de manos color negras, estaban ansiosas por tomar a su objetivo, debia de tener cuidado. Mis movimientos debían de ser precisos. Saltar en el momento indicado y bajar mi cabeza cuando la situación lo requería.  
-Porque todavía no llego…-estaba desesperada.- ¡Alli esta!-Podía ver la puerta después de tanto tiempo.  
La abrí de golpe y la cerré con seguro. Este lugar era horrible, solamente quería salir de aquí con todos y regresar a casa.  
Me di media vuelta y encontré que la sala estaba vacía. Habia perdido la paciencia… No habia absolutamente nadie, ni el más mini rastro.  
-¡No me la creo!-Estalle-¿¡A donde se fueron!? ¡Todo me está saliendo mal!  
De repente otra puerta que no habia visto antes comenzó a abrirse.  
-¡Lysandro!-Respire aliviada. Por fin algo de compañía en este descabellado lugar.  
-Señorita-sonrió cerrando la puerta con seguro.  
-Gusto en conocerla.-Tomo mi mano y la beso.  
-¿He?  
Que pretendía Lysandro con aquella nueva actitud de Casanova… él no era así bueno, al menos lo poco que conocía de él. Pero qué más da, es una de las personas en las que más confianza tenía.  
-Lysandro, gracias al cielo te encontré…-  
-¿Le pasa algo señorita?-denotaba preocupación en su voz. Inclino sus rodillas para llegar a mi estatura.  
-No muestres esa cara, mejor sonríe.-Acaricio mi rostro. Me habia sorprendido.  
-Vamos, esos gestos en una mujer no son nada lindos.-Me atrapo entre sus brazos, me pego tanto a su pecho que podía sentir como latía su corazón. Eso logro que me relajara, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a sonreír.  
-Así está mejor.-Alzo mi rostro para contemplarlo mejor. De pronto al mirar sus ojos, sentí como si un profundo sueño se apoderada de mi.  
-D-deja de mirarme…-le dije con voz algo leve y desganada. Sentia, sentia como si cayera en un hechizo.  
-Porque no hacemos algo que prometo que te encantara.-Me tomo en sus brazos y me recostó en aquel sillón verde aterciopelado. Mis ojos se sentían pesados, me habia dado cuenta que este no era el Lysandro que conocía.  
Rapidamente tomo su lugar arriba de mí. No imaginaba lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero me sentia tan débil que no tenía fuerza para quitarlo de encima.  
-Espera Lys…  
Su mano estaba comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, mientras lenta y juguetonamente subía hacia mis muslos. Sentí un escalofrió. Esto no estaba bien definitivamente ¡NO! Más no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me acariciaba. ¡No, debia negarme! ¡Tenía que despertar de aquel hechizo! Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío ¡Intentaba besarme! Estaba a centímetros de mí. Maldicion, odiaba sentirme tan débil en ese momento. En cada lugar que tocaba sentia que ardía, hasta creía que estaba a punto de llevarme por la pasión del momento.  
-No… ¡NO!-Logre moverme y empujarlo. Estuve a punto de cometer una locura. Lysandro estaba con los ojos abiertos, se habia sorprendido que hubiera logrado salir de aquel hechizo.  
-¿Como lo hiciste?  
Yo trataba de volver a controlar mi cuerpo.  
Volvía nuevamente a mí como un felino acechando su presa. Escape del sillón, pero él era sigiloso. Comenzó a desabrochar su traje. Ya sabía lo que tramaba. Me estaba acorralando entre la mesa. Pude ver que allí habia puesto la botella. Una extraña idea recorrió mi mente en ese momento.  
-Oye Lysandro-Ahora yo me convertiría en la cazadora. Me acerque a él y lo abrase.  
-Por fin cedes a mi, señorita.  
-Por supuesto.-Trate de dar mi mejor mirada. El trataba de seguir las cosas pero lo detuve.-Espera, antes de hacer lo que tengas pensando hacer-no creía lo que decía, era vergonzoso- ¿Podemos conocernos un poco?  
-¿Un poco?-rió-No hay mejor cosa para conocernos que juntar nuestros cue-  
-¡Hay otra!-Respondí casi gritando- ¿P-porque no tomamos un poco de té y me hablas sobre ti?, después… bueno haz lo que quieras-Volví de nuevo a ese tono provocador.  
Lysandro se separo de mí y tomo asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba todos los accesorios del té.  
-Pero que sea rápido.-Su mirada y sonrisa mostraban cierta picardía.  
-Sí, será rápido.- Abrí la botella y vertí un poco de aquel liquido en la taza. Solo deseaba que esto, no le hiciera algo malo. –Toma.-Se lo di. Comenzó a sorberlo hasta terminarlo.  
-Tiene un sabor extraño-me dijo.  
No habia surgido efecto en absoluto. De pronto su expresión cambio drasticamente. Se levanto rápidamente, estaba luchando contra si mismo.  
-Q-que me diste…-Sus manos sujetaban su cuello.-Te voy a matar…-Comenzó a perseguirme y cuando trate de escapar logro tomarme por el brazo.  
-¡Me duele!  
-¡TU…! ¿Elena?  
Quede sorprendida al escuchar mi nombre.  
-¿Lysandro?  
Parecía como si no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me soltó… Volvio de nuevo a la normalidad.  
-¿Qué paso aquí?-me pregunto.  
Me miro preocupado se dio cuenta de que mi ropa estaba desaliñada. Un leve sonrojo y a la vez su mirada de sorpresa hicieron su aparición. Al parecer ya habia procesado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Y-yo… yo…-Tartamudeaba.-Yo-  
-E-está bien-trate de calmarlo-No paso nada. Agradezcamos que volvieras en sí. Realmente… realmente me habia asustado.-Por fin mis hombros dejaron de estar de sonreír.  
-Perdóname, nunca le haría algo así a una mujer y menos a ti.  
-E-está bien, no tienes por qué ser tan formal. Primeramente, tenemos otras prioridades que resolver.-Mire hacia la puerta de donde habia salido.-Pero primero-lo mire-Acomodémonos nuestra ropa.  
No pudimos evitar sonrojarnos y reír un poco. Al menos, ya tenía a alguien con cordura conmigo y ya no a un loco duque ninfómano. Después de eso procedimos a entrar por la puerta y para nuestra sorpresa, ¡SI! ¡Más pasillos!  
-¡Armin, que excelente juego!-me queje como si me pudiera escuchar.- ¿Ahora a quien nos encontraremos aquí?  
Comenzamos a andar nuevamente. Esperando terminar pronto este juego de locos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los pasillos cada vez se hacían más y más largos. Al parecer estábamos perdidos. Escuchábamos nuevamente pasos.  
-¡¿Las muñecas!?-Me puse en guardia.  
-¡No, mira al frente! Alguien entro por esa puerta.-Lysandro tomo mi mano. Mientras corríamos hacia aquella puerta, alguien me tomo por sorpresa y me metió a una habitación.  
-Mantente en silencio, si no quieres morir.  
Reconocía esa voz.  
-¿Castiel?-Volteé lentamente.  
Sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes. Dignas de una historia de terror.  
-Al parecer, la noche me trajo un dulce caramelo.-Tomo mi mano y le dio tierno beso.-Pero que piel tan suave y tersa. Hermosos labios color rojo y ojos llenos de inocencia-Castiel me tomo por la cintura no podía escapar de sus brazos.  
-¿me darías el placer de ser mía esta noche?-Tomo mi cara y me planto un beso, que por cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más brusco y pasional. Comenzaba a faltarme el aire.  
-Cas-volvía a callarme con otro beso- no p-puedo r-respirar.  
Estaba totalmente sonrojada, no es que no me haya gustado… me habia dado cuenta que realmente besaba bien. Me avergonzaba el pensar así.  
Lentamente pude sentir su respiración entre mi cuello. Me posesiono por completo, se estaba preparándome para darme una mordida.  
-Cast-  
Pude sentir como sus colmillos traspasaban sobre mi piel. Una sensación extraña inundo mi cuerpo. Lentamente comenzamos a caer al suelo. Como ultima probada lamio lentamente donde me había mordido, parecía haberlo disfrutado al máximo.  
Estaba completamente sorprendida, ¡Me habia mordido!  
-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Y eso que apenas es el comienzo, pienso devorar cada gota de sangre que recorre en tu lindo cuerpo, disfrutando dulce y lentamente su exquisito sabor, aun si me toma toda la noche.  
Estaba acorralada al suelo y sabia que de esta no podría escapar.  
-¿Elena? ¿Estás ahí?  
Escuche la voz de Lysandro tras la puerta. Trataba de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.  
-Lysandro-trataba de hablar pero pareciera que mi voz se desvanecía.  
-No te distraigas-volví a poner a atención a Castiel.  
Tomo mi mano e hizo un corte con su colmillo y como si fuera un manjar comenzó a succionar mi sangre. Podía sentir como salía.  
-¡Elena!-Lysandro pudo escuchar mis pequeños gritos de desesperación. Me sentia extrañamente extasiada ¿Ese era el poder de atracción de un vampiro? Castiel rebozaba de sensualidad y una extraña atracción.  
Lysandro comenzó a golpear la puerta para tumbarla, mientras yo, era literalmente devorada.  
Mi mente no procesaba nada. No sabía que debia hacer. ¡Que alguien…! ¡Que alguien me ayude!  
Escuche como la puerta se destrozo por completo. Lysandro tenía una patada excepcional.  
-¡Elena!  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra Castiel.  
-Castiel, tienes que despertar.-Destapo la botella con una mano, y con todas sus fuerzas hizo que bebiera.  
Nuevamente me habia quedado atónita. Castiel comenzó a volver a la normalidad.  
-¿Lysandro? ¿¡Q-Que haces arriba de mí!?-Se enojo.- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?  
Los dos se levantaron del suelo.  
-Eso mismo me pregunto, que tramabas hacer con Elena.  
-¿Yo? Por supuesto que nada, por quien me tomas ¿por un violador?  
Comencé a levantarme pero rápidamente sentí un gran mareo, los dos me cogieron rápidamente para que no cayera.  
-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntaron los dos.  
-Siento… me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo.-Trataba de tranquilizarme.  
-¿Esa mordida en tu cuello…?-Castiel comenzó a recordar todo.- ¿La hice yo?  
Yo solo asentí.  
-No te preocupes-lo mire- Al igual que Lysandro, ninguno parecía estar presente en lo que hacían, parecían poseídos por algo que hizo que su actitud cambiara por completo. Chicos, ¿me pueden soltar?  
Trataba de recobrar fuerzas, al menos ya podía pararme por mi misma. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente.  
-Vaya que he tenido muchas sorpresas esta noche.- Comencé a reír. Respire Hondo y trate de calmarme. No era momento de ser el eslabón débil del grupo.-¿Ustedes dos están bien?  
-Si.-Me miraban sorprendidos.  
-Entonces, prosigamos.- Salí de la habitación-¿Qué esperan?-Los volví a mirar.  
Ellos estaban impresionados por mi fuerza de voluntad.  
-¡Vamos!-Les grite.-Quiero volver a casa lo más rápido posible.  
Ambos respondieron y me siguieron.  
-¿Ahora a donde?-dije.  
-Ya me estoy hartando de los pasillos-Dijo Castiel.  
-Derecha.-Hablamos los tres. Ya teníamos pensado tomar ese pasillo.  
Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente y a nuestra vista aparecieron tres puertas. Cada uno escogió la suya y las abrimos.  
Castiel la cerró enseguida totalmente rojo.  
-No… no hay nada aquí.  
-Pero estas rojo.-Le dije.  
-E-es mejor no entrar… ¿Lys que hay en tu puerta?  
El la observo pero estaba vacía. De pronto algo lo tomo de su pierna. Era una mujer putrefacta. Lo tiro al piso y comenzó a subirse sobre él. Lysandro estaba paralizado. Pero yo, en cambio ya estaba harta.  
-¡Tu!-Explote-Lysandro y ellas voltearon sorprendidos.-Que le haces a mi amigo…-Mi cara era peor que la suya, me estaba convirtiendo en un demonio o este lugar me estaba comenzado a afectar. La tome fácilmente y comencé a arrastrarla otra vez hacia la habitacion de donde habia salido.  
-No te preocupes querida… te regresare a lo mas profundo del infierno-Un aura negra me rodeaba mientras la arrastraba. Creo que aquella mujer estaba más asustada de mi que yo de ella. Salí nuevamente y cerré la puerta.  
-listo-limpie mis manos-¡Caso cerrado!  
Al parecer yo los aterre más.  
Entramos a la siguiente puerta y nos encontramos con que Nathaniel se encontraba dormido plácidamente.  
-Se ve tan lindo.  
Parecía un pequeño gatito acorrucado de aquella forma, su cabello desordenado y… ¡Era tan lindo! Provocaba tenerlo en brazos. Por fin algo tierno.  
Me acerque a él y trate de despertarlo.  
-Nathaniel…Nath…  
Una cola comenzó a moverse y Nathaniel parecía despertar. Su mirada era totalmente cautivadora. Su pequeña cola blanca comenzó a moverse con emoción.  
-¡Elena!-Me abrazo.  
Algo conmociono en mi, mí termómetro de ternura exploto.  
-¡PORQUE ERES TAAAAAAN LINDOOOO!-Me lance contra él y caímos al piso. No podía dejarlo ir.  
-Elena es cálida-se acorruco en mis pechos. ¡Si en mis pechos!  
-Y…y tu eres tan lindo…-Estaba encantada. Toque sus orejas pero su cola se tenso y comenzó a ponerse rojo.  
-E-Elena está tocando mis orejas… Qué pena…-Estaba totalmente rojo.  
Podía sentir como mis últimos litros de sangre corrían por mi nariz.  
-C-chicos porque no lo dejamos así… me gusta, me gusta este Nathaniel…-Lo volví a apretar contra mis pechos. Al parecer no me percataba de que miraba con picardía a los chicos y mantenía una placida sonrisa.  
-Lysandro, tu las piernas yo los brazos.-Castiel dio una orden.  
Ambos los separaron de mí y lo acorralaron. Solamente podía escuchar gritos gatunos y a Castiel y Lysandro teniendo una lucha contra el para qué bebiera el liquido de la botella. Mientras yo… bueno, me despedía de aquel Nathaniel…  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Volvio a la normalidad.  
-¡No!-Me lamente.  
-Bájenme de aquí.  
-No puedo creer que el Nathaniel que conocemos tenga ese lado tan pícaro.-Dijo Castiel.  
-¿Pícaro? –No entendía nada-¿Qué es esta sensación en mi mejilla?  
-Digamos que… esa sensación son los pechos de Elena.  
-Parecías que te divertías bastante.-Hablo Lysandro queriendo reír un poco por aquella escena.  
-¿Q-Que?-No lo podía creer. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo y de repente estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Fue tanta la impresión que termino desmayado.  
Castiel y Lysandro soltaron la risa cuando cayó al suelo.  
Nunca los habia vistos reírse de esa manera.  
-No lo puedo creer, es tan inocente.-Castiel estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire.  
-B-bueno, chicos… m-mejor sigamos.-Por alguna razón comenzaba a avergonzarme por mis acciones.  
Los dos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron como un muñeco. Salimos de esa habitación y escuchamos un grito.  
-¡Esa es Rosa!-Lysandro se sorprendio.  
-Leigh ¡Esta! ¡Leigh ESTA!-escuchamos un estruendo y buscamos de donde provenía. Terminamos en otra habitación llena de ataúdes. Vimos a Rosalya tirada cerca de un ataúd semi-abierto.  
-¡Rosa!-Lysandro corrió hacia ella y miro que se habia desmayado.  
De repente, el ataúd comenzó a abrirse por completo y levantándose como si de un muerto se tratase salio Leigh. La sangre se nos helo por completo… ¿E-estaba muerto?  
-¿Qué?-Nos miro con una cara soñolienta.  
Todos nos quedamos sin palabras. Era una extraña situación.  
Salio del ataúd como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cerró y se quedo allí parado.  
-H-hermano-la voz de Lysandro tembló-¿Q-que hacías en aquel ataúd?  
-Cuando desperté, habia mucha luz en la sala. Como mire que no habia nadie y Rosalya tampoco… comencé a buscar, encontré este lugar… tan callado, oscuro y sereno. Así que termine durmiendo en este ataúd.  
Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, a todos se nos ocurrió decir la amable y linda frase de:  
-Leigh, eres tan raro….  
Tomo a Rosalya en sus brazos y salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra.  
Todo se volvía mas loco en este lugar, y la locura es contagiosa ya que yo tambien… me estaba dejando llevar.


	6. Chapter 6

-Solo falta encontrar a Armin y Alexy ¿Dónde podrán estar?  
En un momento, todos nos quedamos totalmente serios y pensativos. Tal vez ya estaban comenzando a hartarse de este lugar. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que aun faltaba algo por ser descubierto.  
-Chicos…-Leigh volvio a entrar a la habitación con una cara totalmente pálida.  
-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunte.  
-Hay… Hay algo flotando en el pasillo…-Sus ojos apuntaron hacia la puerta.  
En mi mente me maldecía por haber perdido el PSP.  
-Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa.-Me lamente.  
-¿Pasa algo?-Lysandro tomo mi hombro.  
-S-si, no te preocupes.  
Nathaniel comenzaba a despertar.  
-¿Dónde estamos?-Se golpeaba un poco para despertar por completo.  
-Miren, ya despertó el gato pervertido.-Castiel río.  
-¡No soy ningun gato pervertido!  
-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-Grite. Necesitaba absoluto silencio.  
Ambos callaron de mala gana.  
-Si tan solo Armin estuviera aquí… Podria decirnos como seguía el juego.  
-Chicos…-Leigh hablo.  
-¡Porque fue tan estúpida!  
-Oigan… Armin esta…  
-Podrías dejar de quejarte de haber perdido la consola.-Castiel renegó.-Mejor pongámonos a buscar una solución a todo es-  
-¡chicos!-Leigh tuvo que alzar su voz para ser escuchado.  
Todos volteamos a ver hacia la puerta.  
-¿¡Que!?-gritamos al unisonó.  
-Lo encontré.  
Alli estaba, frente a nosotros un Armin alegre y sonriente.  
-¿¡Donde estuviste!?-lo comencé a interrogar.  
-Perdón, pero esta casa esta de locos. Puertas moviéndose por todos lados y acertijos que resolver. Pero por suerte y gracias a mi gran ingenio encontré la salida.-Tomo mi mano, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que casi sentia que la circulación se entrecortaba.  
-Ar-  
-Ven, Elena. Te mostrare la salida.  
Algo estaba mal, este no era el Armin que conocíamos. Me jalo hacia el pasillo casi corriendo.  
-¡Armin que apuro tienes!  
-Necesitamos llegar, necesito que vengas ¡Vamos a deprisa o nos dejaran!  
Los chicos me seguían por detrás, pero cada vez estaba más lejos.  
-¡Chico Gamer! ¡No tan rápido!-grito Castiel.  
-No creen que Armin está demasiado apurado. Elena parece estar asustada.  
-Pareciera desesperado.-dijo Castiel; comenzaba a sospechar.  
-¡Miren!-Grito Leigh.  
Frente a nuestros ojos Armin se convirtió en un ser lleno de Luz.  
-¡Es la esfera que habia visto antes!-Confirmo Leigh.  
-¡Esto va mal!  
-¡AYUDA!-Grite. Estaba siendo succionada.  
-¡Elena!-Gritaron todos.  
Trate de estirar mi mano, quería estar con ellos. Algo me estaba llevando a otro lugar.  
-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!  
De repente solo podía escuchar sus voces gritando mi nombre. La desesperación me estaba consumiendo por completo. El verlos tan lejos, el saber que si esto seguía… este…. Este sería mi final. Comencé a llorar y de pronto todo se consumió.  
-¡Elena!  
-¿Alexy?  
Entre la oscuridad pude ver como aparecía frente a mí.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunte. Trate de buscar luz pero lo único que encontraba a cada mirada era un negro total.  
-No te preocupes… estas en casa. Donde siempre perteneciste.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Por fin llegaste. Estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo que entraras a tu hogar.-Armin me abrazo por la espalda.-Todos… Todos estuvimos esperando por ti, Elena.  
Los chicos comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otros a mí alrededor. Denotaban gran entusiasmo y felicidad.  
-¡Pero qué dices!-trate de que me soltara.  
-Solo esta noche de brujas un portal a este mundo se abriría. Solamente queríamos traerte de nuevo a tu hogar ¿tiene esto algo de malo? ¿Esperar por ti tantos años?  
-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Ustedes no son reales! Todos ustedes, ¡Todos ustedes no son los chicos que tanto quiero! ¡Es un juego de mi mente! ¡Es un juego de mi mente!  
Todo alrededor comenzaba destrozarse. El fondo negro, se rompía en añicos. Yo tengo mi hogar, la locura… no es un hogar en el cual se puede estar feliz para siempre.  
Un viento suave y cálido comenzó a soplar. Todo quedo en un blanco brillante y cegador. Una puerta apareció enfrente de mí. En ella yacían las letras grabadas en oro ''de vuelta a la realidad''.  
Estaba lista, completamente preparada para salir de aquí. Antes de irme eche un último vistazo, lo habia entendido. Todo esto estaba en mi cabeza. Este juego no era un juego de videojuego, simplemente era mi locura jugando conmigo.  
-Adiós.- Cerré la puerta.  
Sentí como si mis pulmones se llenaran de aire haciendo abrir mis ojos de golpe.  
-Despertó.-Todos se levantaron de sus asientos.  
-¿Elena estas bien?-Pregunto Nathaniel.  
-Esta completamente empapada en sudor.-Me dijo Castiel.  
Mire a mi alrededor y estaban todos los chicos.  
-¿Qué paso?-Fue lo primero que mis labios pronunciaron.  
-Estábamos en la fiesta y habia tanta gente que te pego un ataque nervios. Entraste en pánico total y luego te desmayaste.-dijo Nathaniel-Al parecer eres claustrofóbica y al tener tan poco espacio… bueno esa fue la razón por la que te desmayaste.-trato de cortar la historia.  
-Tremendo susto nos pegaste.-Castiel estaba enfadado.  
Armin y Alexy se sentaron a mi lado.  
-Al menos ya estás bien.-Escuche al unisonó y luego me abrazaron.-Ya paso todo estará bien ¿y ustedes? ¿No la van a abrazar?  
Todos se miraron por un momento. Nathaniel fue el primero en abrazarme, luego se le acerco Lysandro al otro lado y por último y algo avergonzado lo hizo Castiel.  
Me ahogaron en un fuerte abrazo. Esto me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad. Estos chicos, este instituto… realmente era mi verdadero hogar.  
-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí.  
Mis palabras sorprendieron a todos.  
-M-me aras poner sentimental-En los ojos de Alexy comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.  
-Y-ya… está bien… Alexy no, me aras llorar.-su llanto era contagioso.  
De pronto aquella tonada, esa cancion comenzó a rezumbar en mis oídos.  
-Alexy... ¿Acaso metiste un disco que tenia escrito Pendelum-Propane Nightmares?  
-¿He?-Se limpio las lagrimas.-No lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?  
No habia dudas… era esa cancion.  
Me levante corriendo, sorprendiendo a todos.  
-¡O-oye!  
Tenía que llegar, corrí sin detenerme, no. Esta vez no dejaría que esto sucediera, está en mis manos detenerlo. Llegue hasta donde estaba la computadora de Alexy.  
-Lo siento… pero esta vez… yo gano.-Quite el disco y la música se detuvo.  
Todos comenzaron a abuchear el porqué la música se habia detenido.  
Observe como los chicos entraban y me miraban totalmente atónitos. Tome el micrófono.  
-¡Como se las está pasando esta noche! ¡Disculpen por la falla técnica, pero ahora! ¡Ahora disfrutemos de esta fiesta hasta el amanecer!  
Puse nuevamente el reproductor y la música hizo que todo vibrara. La fiesta siguió y yo… Salí al patio seguido nuevamente de todos los chicos.  
-¿Pero qué hiciste?-Alexy estaba sorprendido.  
Les mostré el disco.  
-Esto… esto iba a causar problemas esta noche. Así que déjenme terminar con esta molestia.-Lo tire al piso y lo con una pisada lo destroce.  
Y con una brillante explosión, desapareció. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. No entendían que pasaba.  
-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-Castiel buscaba respuestas.  
-Creo que la locura, esta noche quería hacerse presente. Yo, solamente… no quería que arruinara la diversión ¿nos vamos?  
Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia donde estaba la gran fiesta.  
-Saben, eso me recuerda a un juego que compre ayer por la noche, iba a terminarlo hoy mis -  
-Armin-lo mire-Al final de ese juego… la chica logra salir de allí. Se da cuenta que todo fue una jugada de su mente y vuelve de nuevo a realidad con todos.  
-¿¡QUE!?  
-No te lo recomiendo… Es algo… aburrido.-Le guiñe un ojo.  
Todos comenzaron a reír por las acciones de Armin, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.  
Así termina este extraño relato, de este especial de Hallowen.


End file.
